


All About You

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Blair watches a movie.





	All About You

(curious) “Sandburg, what in the heck are you watching?” 

(informative) “The King and I.”

(surprised) “What?” 

(snarky) “Sentinel hearing on the fritz, huh? The. King. And. I.” 

(annoyed) “I heard you, smart mouth. Why?” 

(snarky, again) “Because.” 

(testy) “Good answer.” 

(annoyed) “Be quiet. This is my favorite part.” 

(surprised) “You actually like this song?”

(informative) “Yeah, man. It's – romantic.” 

(derisively) “Romantic.” 

(snarky -- a Sandburg trait) “Yes, Jim. You do remember romantic, don't you? Just because you haven't had a romance in a hell of a long time doesn't mean the rest of us don't remember romance.” 

(exasperated) “I remember romance. Geez, you sure are testy tonight.” 

(pleading) “Just let me listen this song and then you can badger me about my taste in movies. _Getting to know you; getting to know all about you; getting to like you; getting to hope you like me..._ ” 

(surprised yet pleased) “You have a nice voice.” 

(shy) “Really? Thanks. I like to sing.” 

(impressed) “Good tones. Deep and – sexy.” 

(shocked) “Sexy? Man, are you okay?”

(light bulb comes on) “Yeah. Just thinking.” 

(curious) “About?” 

(happy realization) “ _Getting to know you. Getting to know all about you._ ” 

(pleasantly shocked) "What?” 

(pleased yet snarky) “Guide hearing on the fritz, Chief?”


End file.
